Forum:2013-01-11 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- I wonder if Agatha will regret ignoring the lesson she in front of Castle Heterodyne? Now witness the firepower of this fully ARMED and OPERATIONAL battle station! Argadi (talk) 09:46, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Heh, I think you're right. My first reaction on reading the last panel was "Uh oh." Should be fun to watch though. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 16:19, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Considering her town is burning down around her ears and countless armies knocking at her gates I think she will forgive the Castle this once. Nothing less then an excessive display of Heterodyne power is going to bring this situation to a close. It is unfortunate that Agatha's victory here will further de-stablize the Wulfenbach empire but its unavoidable at this point. Maybe even for the best considering the Other has her claws so deeply into it. Great Cthulhu (talk) 10:20, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Ah yes, the emphatic mixing up of 'Yes, I did it! I knew it would work!' and 'What's that? Yes? Slay them all? and let you reanimate the choice bits? My pleasure!' However, some control on the Castle's exuberance might be warrented, else it might fire off all it's weapons and then be left apologizing when it will take a day to reload, yet Lucrezia's Geisterdamen and supporting forces are arriving in force and the Baron's forces are in shambles/easy prey for their slaving efforts. Br'fin (talk) 12:28, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Can someone find where the castle predicted Agatha would scream defiance from the highest tower? We didn't put those words in the chronology entry for that day or it would be easy. (I want to put the quote in, and then link the prediction, the event, and today's entry together.) Argadi (talk) 13:10, January 11, 2013 (UTC)\ : Not to Agatha, but to Vanamonde and the Town Council. AndyAB99 (talk) 13:31, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Thank you! Argadi (talk) 23:30, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm going to miss this comic. After all, with the castle fully functional, it won't be more than a couple dozen strips before anyone and everyone who disagrees with The Heterodyne is dead, in chains, or re-brained. Anredenwill (talk) 16:32, January 11, 2013 (UTC) : Der Kestle will defend Mechanicsburg and no farther. Agatha can now hold off Klaus and the Empire. Klaus isn't the kind of fool to expend his forces attacking a seemingly invincible target. Der Kestle is stationary; if it could move, the Heterodynes would have conquered Europa with it. And the authors have said there is more, much more, to come. AndyAB99 (talk) 18:07, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I doubt they will be put into chain, the town traditionally bottles people or was that beetleburg? oh well, time for new traditions i guess. 16:46, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I love how Franz's eyes glow. NathanTheRammer (talk) 17:46, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Well Franz was the first thing she recharged with the new and improved lightning stick , your eyes would glow too if hit by that. 00:42, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Klaus Was Not Lying Gil was on death's door, and that caused Agatha to fight off Lucrezia. Then Agatha shouted at Gil, telling him Gil propmptly began recovering. Now I am puzzled to know who wasped him. This is a story involving time travel, possibly even transpartitional travel. (There is the universe which includes everything that there is, so by definition you cannot have more than one. If you think there is more than one universe then you must conclude that the universe is divided up into differing partitions.) There are at least three instances wherein Agatha's angry voice caused characters to do unpredictable and inexplicable things. The First was Omar von Zinzer and his dying. Second was Mr. Rovainen and his activating the Hive Engine. Gil recovering because Agatha shouted at him about is the third that I know about. Wait, there was also the time Agatha shouted at Von Pinn forcing her to drop Agatha. Actually, the third instance of Agatha shouting an order and having it unexpectedly followed was when she shouted an order to the wasps on Castle Wulfenbach to The wasps immediately stopped what they were doing and . Her ordering Gil to survive was the fourth example. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 05:58, January 12, 2013 (UTC) : Explain this page, especially that first panel. Why isn't Moloch brain in a jellyfish and why didn't GIl immediately escort Agatha off Castle Wulfenbach? AndyAB99 (talk) 11:17, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Hmm, I don't think that she actually ordered Gil to put Moloch's brain in a jellyfish. She did, however, order Gil to send her home, which Gil did not comply with. What he did was to make Agatha an offer to work in his lab and she accepted. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 15:24, January 12, 2013 (UTC) : i think this getting bullied into surviving was just a joke, Billy. Finn MacCool (talk) 13:46, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :: I do not agree with you, so we'll just have to agree to disagree. If it turns out that you are right and I am wrong, I will make a public admission. Deal? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 15:24, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :: i dont believe Agatha can order a spark like she can a peasant, or tarvek and his father would have been kneeling like the audience was during the play. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 00:11, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: not if they weren't wasped. Finn MacCool (talk) 00:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :There are plenty of examples of Agatha ordering Gil to do things and him not complying, which means it's very unlikely Gil is wasped. Gil getting bullied into surviving -- in fact, into becoming a bit more lively -- can IMO be explained by simpler causes. Simply put, if a lady I was in love with came to my deathbed and started passionately goading me to hold on, I'd get a kick of adrenalin and oxytocin that would improve my vitals immediately. If Gil is wasped, all the cases in which he does not follow orders need to be explained in a consistent way. I don't think the difference between "command voice" or not matters, as both Agatha-Lucrezia and Lunevka order Klaus quietly with no problem at all; besides, there are plenty of cases Agatha shouts at Gil with no effect. Tarvek (talk) 05:13, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Also, Omar von Zinzers death happens early in the story and is there to demonstrate that Agathas locket has a strong effect. This is to imply that it is suppressing Agathas strong spark. For some reason, Omar kept holding it in his hand. The close contact was the problem. Note that Klaus had the locket in a case, which was probably shielding of some kind. AndyAB99 (talk) 10:56, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, Omar's death and Moloch's survival could be explained in 2 ways. First, it could've been the locket's self-defense from thieves, administered by physical contact. Second, Omar could've been a revenant but not Moloch. I doubt we'll ever know. All the other examples above can be linked directly to Lucrezia/the Other: Mr. Rovanien was a revenant, Von Pinn was Lucrezia's creation, the wasps were creatures of the Other. Tarvek (talk) 03:59, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Gil's Inexplicable Behavior I am now just returning from a prolonged swim in the archives. One does not really see how odd Gil's behavior is until the story reveals his behavior around Zola. However, he was also most protective of Agatha early on. He insisted when talking to Klaus that . Later, he explainst to Agatha that he recognized that . There is just no good way to explain Gil's behavior towards Agatha early in their budding relationship. He was very protective of her at the outset, yet she was of no real importance to him at all. Yes, she was good looking and yes, she is a blonde, but that fails to explain his behavior. She, at the time, did not appear to have an intellect capable of matching Gil's and he had already grown tired of pretty but empty heads by the time he meets Agatha. His behavior around Zola is simply downright strange. He repeatedly protected her even after she blabbed on herself about having dark designs on Gil's empire. She had even darker designs on him, and Gil remains unoffended and unphased by her behavior. She steadily keeps getting worse and worse, even repeatedly threatening Agatha's life and Gil does nothing to Zola save to rescue her. As his final interaction with Zola, he stops Tarvek from killing her, and she escapes, unconscious, via the still running Flying Coat. Later, Gil is unable to explain to Tarvek . : There are numerous instances of Agatha givng Gil orders wherein he complies like a puppy, but none of them are obviously her ruling the roost. Nearly every situation in which Agatha gives an order to Gil, he has a good reason of his own for complying with her wishes. There is only one occasion where she gave him an order that he does not comply with and that was because Punch knocked him out right after Agatha gave the order to Gil's behavior coupled with the fact that when he claims to have proof that Gil was wasped while in Paris, leads me to believe that he really has been wasped and was wasped well prior to the actual start of the story. : He only responds to Zola when she calls him in a frightened voice, which suggests to me that either the wasp Snarlantz sicced on him is an early but defective model, which cannot quite control a spark, or that Zola's voice only sounds enough like her aunt's to trigger a response from the wasp when she is truly frightened. Possibly both. However, he does respond to both Zola and Agatha. There is no reason to think that he would not respond to Lucrezia. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 17:09, January 15, 2013 (UTC)